This invention pertains to honing tools and more particularly to honing tools of the general type described in prior copending applications U.S. Ser. No. 07/508,060 filed Apr. 11, 1990 of Alfred F. Scheider et. al., entitled Abrasive Filament Honing Tool and Method of Making and Using; U.S. Ser. No. 07/970,865, filed Nov. 3, 1992 of Alfred F. Scheider et. al., entitled "Abrasive Filament Honing Tool and Method of Making and Using; and U.S. Ser. No. 07/941,544, filed Sep. 8, 1992 of Guy H. Carmichael et. al., entitled "Honing Process".
The honing tools described in the above prior applications may be used, for example, in secondary or tertiary operations in the high volume production of engines imparting an improved surface finish to cylinder walls. The working face of the tool comprises the compacted tips of an elongated bundle of generally parallel plastic monofilaments which contain abrasive homogeneously embedded throughout. The tools are made by utilizing a special adhesive in the bottom of an elongated cup holder which secures one end of the bundle inside the cup holder while the opposite end projects outwardly a relatively short distance. In order to make a tool having the desired operating characteristics with the adhesive process described considerable care is required. This is especially true if the tool is operated in OEM production machinery which is essentially continuously and repeatedly running. Such machinery usually has a rotating and reciprocating head for each bore and is highly automated. As a result, such tools are relatively expensive.
In contrast to the highly automated production facilities of an OEM engine builder, there are many honing applications where the characteristics of the tool would be beneficial, but where the use or production of the tool might not be cost effective. One such example would be an engine rebuilder where a single honing machine head might be mounted on something similar to a drill press. Where an OEM production facility may do 150 engines in an hour or so, an engine rebuilder may do 150 in one year.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lower cost tool of the type described. Since the use of the special adhesive and its application contributes to the cost of the tool, it would also be desirable to be able to make an acceptable tool having the desired characteristics without the use of an adhesive.